The Children of FF7
by Polaris13
Summary: When the children of the FF7 characters entered high school, they had no idea that the finding of a strange pendant would alter their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: So, if you're a little slow and didn't gather from the title, this story is based around the children of FF7 characters. I'm sure you can figure out whose kids they are if you read it (if you can't figure Marlene out then I pity you, 'cause she's in the game). It is my first fanfic, so remember that before you shout things at me.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. Wish I did, but I don't.

They walked through the entrance of their new high school. It was supposed to be one of the finest in the world, but for twins Zack and Ama, it seemed like a strange and foreboding place. They were both going to be freshmen this year and they had never known a school to be this large. Zack had thick blond hair. His sister also had blond hair, but hers was much longer, almost down to her waist. They both had soft, grey eyes. They were also both wearing their school uniforms. The boys had to wear a sharp-looking navy suit with a white shirt underneath along with a pair of crisp, black pants. The girls were forced to wear a white blouse with a navy sweater over it and a black and navy plaid skirt.

As they entered the doorway they saw a registration table with a stern looking middle aged woman sitting at it.

"Zack…" Ama whispered. "This doesn't seem nearly as exciting as dad said it would…"

"Oh you'll be fine. We only need to register." Zack said. He was trying to sound confident, but he, too, wasn't sure of what to do.

They walked over to the registration table and signed their names down and looked to see their schedules and a map of the school.

"Oh! Zack and Ama?" The twins looked up to see who had called their names. They soon realized it was their friend Marlene, who was going into her junior year this year. She was tall and had short brown hair, as well as a kind and gentle face.

"Marlene!" said Ama, sounding relieved. "You don't know how good it is to see you…"

"Great to see you, too! I'm actually here on the welcoming committee, so I get to greet all the new students! It's pretty exciting! Come on! I'll show you to the common area!"

As Marlene entered the common area, both Zack and Ama were amazed by not only the size of it, but also with what it held. There were many couches as well as bookcases and other various forms of entertainment. They chose to sit down in a cluster of couches.

"It's been so fun getting to know everyone!" Marlene said in an excited tone. "I feel like I know so-"

"Hey! You give that back or else!" A shout went up from nearby.

"Oh my…trouble already? Should I do something?" Marlene seemed to fret. The feud was between a fierce-looking brown haired girl and another girl with flaming red hair and a smart-looking pair of glasses. The red-head clearly had taken something from the other girl.

The red-head just laughed. "It's mine now!"

Before anyone could react, the brown-haired girl hit her across the face so that she dropped what she was holding. It looked to be a little red ball. She quickly took it back and placed it in her pocket, like nothing had happened.

When seeing this, Marlene seemed to be horrified. "That's one I might not welcome…" she said quietly.

"Girls!" The woman who was previously at the registration desk cried out. She was obviously the principal. "Can you explain yourselves?!"

"She hit me!" The red-head said, pointing at the other girl.

"I saw that. Now what's your name?"

"Sarai." The girl replied.

"Oh yes, Sarai. Well, I would like you to know that we do _not _permit stealing here! Ever!" The principal replied.

"I didn't steal!" Sarai whined.

The principal ignored her. "Now, you miss, what is your name?" She looked at the other girl.

"Noel."

"Well, Noel, I would like to see you in my office after classes end. And I don't want to see this behavior anymore! Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Noel replied, with a tone of indifference.

"You are both free to go."

Just as the principal had dismissed the two, the bell rang.

"Well…my goodness. That was something. Anyway, it's time to go to your homeroom!"

Marlene told them. Zack and Ama actually were lucky enough to be put in the same room, so this helped them a little.

As they entered and sat down they noticed a familiar face. Noel was sitting in the desk just to the right of Ama. This girl was obviously not one to mess with, but the most striking feature about her was her eyes. They were fierce and seemed to hold a steady confidence in them.

The homeroom teacher looked to be very kind, she was still young and she addressed the class with a warm smile. "Welcome! I hope you find this school year to be a fine one! I would like you all to get to know each other, so go ahead and introduce yourself to the person next to you!"

At this Ama felt sick. She turned to Noel and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Ama…" She said, almost expecting to get her head ripped off.

"Hello, Ama! I'm Noel. Nice to meet you!" Ama was stunned. She was being nice!

"What class do you have next?" Noel asked.

"Um…science…you?"

"Aw yeah! I'm in science, too!"

"Cool, I guess we'll go together then…"

"Sounds good. Hey, is that your brother? You guys look alike. You must be twins."

"Yep, we are. Hey, Zack, this is Noel. Noel, this is Zack." Ama introduced them and Zack spoke up.

"Haha, yeah, I know you. You're that girl who beat up that Sarai-girl!" Ama was stunned that her brother had just said this, but Noel just flushed.

"Well, it was more like I taught her a lesson. If someone stole something important from you, you would do the same, right?"

"Er…no…I don't think so…" Was Zack's reply.

Before they knew it the bell rang and everyone headed for class, and sooner than they knew, it was the end of the day and everybody gathered common room before dinner.

Ama, Zack, and Marlene gathered together in a cluster of couches, but Noel was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, guess who I made friends with, Marlene!" Ama said.

"Who?"

"Noel. You know her. From that incident this morning."

"What?! That girl?" Marlene had an expression on her face that seemed to wonder when someone was going to say "April Fools".

"She's really nice, actually." Ama said. "And she's a genius! You should have seen her in science! It was incredible!"

At that moment Sarai came over and sat down. "I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting here." She said. "Everywhere else was taken."

"You're fine." Marlene said.

Sarai looked around. "Who were you guys talking about?"

"Your best friend, Noel" Zack replied smartly.

"Ugh! That girl! I didn't even touch her and she freaked out! I would have given it back…"

A bell rang and Marlene quickly jumped up and said "Dinner!" She seemed happy for an excuse to get away from the conversation.

Everyone sat down together for dinner, including Sarai. Noel (who was being reprimanded from her actions that morning before dinner) also joined them and looked disdainfully at Sarai.

"Hey! Tomorrow's Saturday, right? We should do something!" Ama exclaimed as she was eating a salad.

Noel kept glancing sideways towards Sarai, as if warning Ama of her presence. Ama didn't notice.

"I guess we could just go exploring around the school. It sure is big enough…" Ama said to everyone.

"Sounds great!" Sarai jumped in. "Let's do it after breakfast tomorrow!"

"Yeah…sure…" said Zack, glancing at Noel. She just shrugged.

"Excuse me." A cool male voice said behind them. Sarai turned around to see another freshman with blondish-orange hair and suspicious, light blue eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You see, I need help with…something…tomorrow and I was curious if anyone would like to help."

Sarai seemed to think this was a much better idea. "Oh! I'll help you…um…"

"Name's Aiden. Yours?" Aiden didn't seem to care much about Sarai, though. In fact, it seemed that he didn't even hear her name in the first place.

"We'll meet tomorrow after breakfast then." And with that he turned around and left.

"How weird…" Marlene said when he was out of earshot.

"You know whatever he's doing is trouble…" A voice said from the seat next to Ama, causing her to jump. She looked over to see another boy with long, shaggy, black hair and a mysterious face sitting next to her.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Ama asked, regaining her composure.

He ignored the question. "I believe he's after something."

"Right…" Zack said lazily. "Well, I'm finished eating. I'm going to hang out in the common area. See you guys later." Everyone else followed his lead and pondered over what Aiden might be planning.

"He seems like a really nice guy to me!" Sarai said.

"I dunno, he seems awfully suspicious in my opinion…" Marlene replied.

"Yeah, there's definitely something not right with him." Noel agreed.

This seemed to anger Sarai. "You're just saying that because you wished he asked _you_!"

Noel just rolled her eyes.

"I think whatever he wants to do is going to be wonderful!" Sarai said in a wistful sort of tone. "You just wait!"

"Yeah, we'll see…" Zack said.

That morning at breakfast everyone (excluding Sarai, who was sitting with Aiden) was talking about their plans for what to do after they ate.

"I say we go look at some of the old classrooms. There's bound to be _something_ of interest in them." Ama suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Zack said.

"Well…I'm not sure…we could get in trouble for something like that…" Marlene added.

"Fine, you stay here, then." Zack said matter-of-factly. "Everyone else has agreed to go."

"Oh fine…I'll come with you…" She said in a hesitant voice. She reached over to read the newspaper which she received every morning.

"Oh my…" She said, scanning the front page. "Listen to this. Apparently there have been mysterious disappearances off the coast of Costa Del Sol and Junon Harbor…the cause is unknown and apparently thirty people have gone missing so far…" She looked up from her paper and added, "What in the world could be causing something like that?"

"Maybe there's some kind of rip current?" Noel guessed.

"Or maybe there's something there under the ocean…" said the same mysterious boy from dinner the other night. Ama jumped in surprise again.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked.

"Sorry, my name's Xavier."

"Well, I'm Ama…pleasure to meet you…" she said in an unconvincing tone.

Everyone else introduced themselves to Xavier and even decided to let him join in the day's activity of searching through the old classrooms.

They went searching through various classrooms on various floors, but had not really found much of interest.

"But I found this old textbook from 1932!" Ama said suddenly as they were pondering whether or not to continue their "adventure".

"Ama, no one wants that…" Zack said to her.

"Fine then, but I don't see you with anything!"

"That's 'cause there _isn't_ anything!"

"Okay, guys…how about one more room…" Marlene said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She didn't like the idea of exploring classrooms in the first place.

They went up to an old classroom on the top floor. It smelled of mothballs and there was a thick coating of dust on many of the surfaces.

They went searching through various desks and drawers to see what they could find, all while coughing and sneezing terribly.

"This is the dumbest thing in history…" Zack stated.

"How would _you _know? You slept in history class yesterday!" Noel retorted. "Although I kind of agree…Hey, wait a minute! I think I found something here!" She held up a small gold pendant with a beautiful and spotless emerald in the center.

"Huh, wonder what that's doing here…It doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of this old room, that's for sure" Marlene said.

"I think there's more to it than we see…" Xavier added.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Zack asked him.

Xavier just shrugged and was silent.

"Right…" said Zack, "Well, then, let's just take it and find something else to do now."

"No!" shouted Marlene, "We can't take it! That would be stealing! We should just leave it here!"

"I bet no one even knows it's here" said Noel. "And besides, Xavier could be right. There could be something really interesting about it".

"Okay, fine! Take it then! But I will be no part of it" Marlene said.

Later in the day Noel decided to hide the pendant in an old sock so that no one else would find it. She thought she might examine it later if she felt like it. She couldn't imagine what might be special about it, though. It seemed ordinary enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I suppose it may be hard to figure out whose children are whose with some characters, so I'll go ahead and let you in on them. Zack and Ama Cloud and Tifa, Marlene Barrett, Sarai Yuffie, Noel Cid and Shera, Xavier Vincent, Aiden Rufus. Some character's children (i.e. Rude, Elena…people like that) aren't in here because that would be too many characters, which would lead to too much confusion. _

The weeks seemed to drag on for everyone and by the weekend everyone was glad to have a break from school. It was the first week of October and the breeze was beginning to get a little chilly. Zack, Ama, Marlene, Noel, and Xavier sat underneath a tree in the back of campus.

"I wonder whatever happened to Sarai" Ama said.

"I believe she's still tagging around with Aiden. Although I don't know why. I think he's just using her." Zack replied.

"Using her for what?" Marlene asked.

"Whatever he wants, I guess."

"Not to mention Sarai's smitten with him" Noel added.

"That's so gross" said Ama.

"Guess what I read today" Marlene said, purposely changing the subject, "More people have gone missing near the sea. No one has any idea what is causing it…I hope they find out soon…"

"I know!" said Zack. "We can send Aiden down there to find out what's going on. He's always bragging about what he can do anyways. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake for him. And who knows? Maybe he'll die. That'll shut his mouth for once!"

Marlene gasped, "Zack Strife! That is a _terrible _thing to say! This situation is not a joke! It's serious. How would you feel if someone you knew died?"

"Sorry, mum" Zack said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

At the mention of parents, Ama began to get homesick. "I miss mom and dad…"

"I'm sure their life is easier now without us in the way, don't worry" Zack said in a pathetic form of consolation. This seemed to make Ama feel even worse. Her eyes began to water.

"Oh sis, not the waterworks again" Zack sighed.

"Don't worry Ama" Marlene said, putting an arm around her while shooting a dangerous look at Zack, "Christmas break will be here before you know it!"

"57 days" Xavier said. Everyone just stared, but didn't bother to ask. They thought about how nice it would be to see their family again after so long.

Noel was up in her room later that evening. She was bored and began to randomly go through her belongings for no apparent reason. As she was going through one of her drawers, she thought she saw something odd out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw that one of her socks was emanating a strange green light. She took the sock and opened it up. She found the source of the light. It was the pendant she had found a couple of months before. She took it out and examined it. The emerald was glowing brightly.

"Should I tell someone about this?" she thought to herself. She thought of various people that might be interested.

"Marlene…no, she'd take it away or somethin'…Zack…nah…he'd laugh at it…It might make Ama cry…maybe Xavier? He thought there was something up with it in the first place…"

She took the pendant and snuck off towards the boy's dorm. Girls weren't aloud in there in the first place, but she figured she would be able to sneak in.

She was heading down the hallway in the girl's dorm when a voice behind Noel made her cringe.

"Hey! What's that you're hiding there?!" Noel turned around to see Sarai.

"Damnit, Sarai! Why don't you go about your own business?"

"Oooh, someone's got a mouth!"

"Nice observation" Noel turned to walk away, but Sarai wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I want to see it! It looks rare!...Please?" Sarai was obviously trying a new approach.

Noel just ignored her and walked faster down the hallway. She turned a corner and as she was walking through the common area she happened to see Xavier.

"What luck" Noel thought. She ran over to him and pulled out the pendant. It was still glowing.

"Xavier! I saw this glowing and I thought you might be interested. Why do you think it's glowing like this?"

Xavier inspected the pendant closely with interest. He was silent for a moment, and then spoke up, "Well, something is definitely making it glow, but I have no idea what".

They both stared at it for another minute.

"Well I guess I'll let you know if anything weird happens with it" Noel said. "See you later".

She walked dejectedly back to her room, keeping an eye out for Sarai if she should come back.

"I wish that I could know what's up with this thing" she thought, looking back down at the pendant.

About an hour later she noticed that the pendant had stopped glowing. She picked up the pendant and looked it over, but it looked just the same as it had before it started glowing.

The next morning started the same as any other. It was a cold and overcast Sunday and everyone else seemed to be just as dreary.

Marlene sighed, "There's been more trouble". She looked up to see if anyone else was listening.

"Go on" Zack said.

"Well, apparently the Underwater Reactor's been destroyed. Not just destroyed, really, but completely demolished. See? Look…"

Everyone huddled around the paper to see a picture of a massive ruin under the ocean.

"Noel, look at this" Xavier pointed to a small caption at the bottom of the picture.

"Photo of the Underwater Reactor about thirty minutes after the attack. Taken at 9:30 PM" She read.

"Well, they seem certain it was an attack" Zack said.

"Wait a minute!" Noel said, "That was around the same time the pendant was glowing!"

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Xavier.

"Wait a minute! That pendant was _glowing_?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, from like nine to ten last night! Noel responded.

"That's really weird…" Ama whispered.

I don't like it either" Marlene said, "I think you should give it to someone who knows more about it. I don't think it's safe".

"No, I'm going to keep it" Noel said, "I'll try and figure it out. Maybe it isn't connected with the Reactor incident at all!"

Everyone seemed to be lost in thought for a second, when all of a sudden Aiden came over to their table with a haughty expression on his face.

"Noel, I hear you have something of interest. If you don't mind, may I see it? I'll give it back…" Beneath his light blue eyes, Aiden had an almost dangerous look on his face.

"Good morning to you, too" Ama said quietly. Aiden ignored her.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't have anything. I don't know where you got that idea" Noel said to Aiden.

"Right" Aiden said, "Well, I'll see soon enough. Good day" Aiden walked off in the opposite direction and sat back down. Sarai looked over from the table with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that Sarai saw the pendant as I was heading to show it to Xavier" Noel told the rest.

"Oh, that's just great! Now Aiden will be all over it" Zack said in a frustrated tone.

Everybody agreed that Noel shouldn't take the pendant out anymore and should also make sure that it was well hidden. They couldn't afford to have Aiden own something that could potentially be dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seemed much gloomier and it wasn't about to get any better.

"Oh no…" Marlene said while looking at the paper, "You won't believe this…how could they?"

"What happened now?" Ama asked.

"They're deploying every branch of the military to see what's going on. Imagine all the people that could die!"

"NO!" Ama shouted so loud that people nearby looked over. "Mom and dad, Zack! What'll happen to them?!"

"Don't worry…they'll be fine" Zack said. He tried to mask the worry in his face, but his strained voice showed that he feared for his parents as well.

Noel had a stunned look on her face as well.

"My dad will definitely be there" she said, "He's a big part of the air force…"

A few tears began to come out of Ama's eyes.

"I feel like we should somehow help. I mean, we've got the pendant and all. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing" Noel said.

"What? Like go and help? You're nuts. We don't even know what is causing this and we don't even know about the pendant, either" Zack said. This made Ama cry a little harder.

"I just don't like the thought of my dad dying, that's all!" Noel said in a hostile tone.

Zack backed off. He knew better than to argue now.

The conversation ended and the breakfast continued without anyone else talking.

Later in the afternoon after classes had ended everyone except Xavier was gathered underneath the tree on the back of campus. The air had an unfriendly chill in it and there was a light drizzle.

"Where is Xavier, anyway?" Marlene asked.

"He said he was going to the library" Ama said, "But what in the world could he be doing there?"

Zack just shrugged, "Remember, it's Xavier we're talking about".

"Oh no…" Marlene said, pointing to a woman walking toward them, "Is that the principal? You don't think Aiden said anything about the pendant, do you?"

"Wouldn't be surprised" Zack replied.

The principal came over with a somber expression on her face. She was holding two envelopes.

"Mr. Strife" she said, handing an envelope to Zack.

"Ms. Highwind" she turned to look at Noel and handed her an envelope. Both Noel and Zack exchanged nervous glances.

When the principal walked away they opened their letters.

"I knew it" Noel said when she had finished.

"Zack…what is it?" Ama asked her brother.

Zack sighed, "Mom and dad have been deployed".

Ama was silent. It was obvious that she was trying not to be emotional. No one said anything.

"I'm going to my room" Ama said in a whisper.

"Same here" Zack said, and everyone else decided to do the same.

No one got back together until dinner, but it was obvious that no one had an appetite. Xavier joined them a few minutes after they sat down and noticed something was different.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" Zack said bitterly, "It's just that our parents are going to fight who knows what!"

"Actually, I know what it is". When Xavier said this everyone looked up with renewed interest.

"I was in the library today and I was reading some old books about ocean life and old artifacts and-"

"Get to the point already!" Noel said.

"Well, the pendant _is_ linked to what's been going on" Xavier said. "Apparently it is linked to an underwater monster known as the Emerald Weapon. Have you heard of it?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "I've heard of it…" Ama spoke up. "It's really powerful, isn't it?"

"Yes" said Xavier, "I'm afraid to say that I really don't believe that the forces being sent out to fight it are going to stand much chance".

Ama made a strange noise and put her head in her hands.

Zack just shook his head, "We're gonna be orphans…"

"No! It can't be! Isn't there something that can be done?" Noel said.

"Noel, give it up" Zack told her.

"Well, actually, I read something very interesting about the pendant" said Xavier, "Apparently if the Emerald Weapon destroys the pendant with it's own attack then it, too, will die. It's somehow strongly connected to it".

"Well, that settles it. I'm not staying here any longer. I'm going to figure out a way to leave" Noel said.

"Noel! Be sensible!" Marlene reprimanded.

"Sensible? So, you think staying here knowing I could help my father, but not doing anything is sensible?" she retorted.

"If you go, then I'm going!" Ama said through her tears. Marlene looked shocked.

"Ama, if you go, then I'm coming, too!" Zack said.

"Please! Don't go! You could all be killed!" Marlene pleaded.

"I guess I'll tag along" Xavier said.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry!" Marlene told them. "Do you even have a plan to get out of here? You know we have security systems so people like you don't run away!"

"We'll fly" Noel said.

"Fly?" Everyone said at once.

"Sure. There's a small little airport with a couple of planes in it. We'll use one of those".

"And you think you can somehow just figure out how to fly it?" Marlene asked.

"I've been flying since I was ten. I think I can handle it".

"Ok then, how are you going to get the key to fly it?" Marlene asked again.

"I think they're in the little building nearby. I'll find a way to get in there" Noel responded, "And I'm going to get some things together now so that we can leave tonight!"

"Yeah, we'll pack some stuff, too" Zack said, nodding towards Ama.

"Same" agreed Xavier.

Marlene just shook her head, "Don't say I didn't warn you".

What they didn't realize, though, was that someone had just heard their conversation.

"Sarai! Get over here! I need you for something!"

Sarai looked over in the direction of Aiden, he seemed excited.

"What is it? I'll do anything you want!" Sarai said, hoping to gain his acceptance.

"Good. Noel and her friends are planning to run away from the school tonight. I think they're going to do something with that pendant you told me about! I want you to follow them and find out!"

"But that means I'll have to sneak out, too!" Sarai complained.

"Do you want to help me or not?" Aiden asked in a threatening tone. Sarai just nodded meekly.

"Good" he said, "Now, I'll let you have this. Don't be afraid to use it if you have to". Aiden handed Sarai a Fire Materia.

"Thanks" she said, "But how did you get this? Materia isn't allowed in school…"

"I snuck it in when I came. They don't check your bags, you know".

"Yeah, somehow Noel snuck one in, too, but it was much different than this…" Sarai remembered the first day of school when she had stolen some sort of red Materia from Noel.

Sarai went back to her room and began to think about what she had to do. "Why in the world would they want to sneak out of school?" Sarai thought. "And all over one silly pendant…It doesn't make sense."

She sighed. "I don't even want to do this in the first place…But if I do it then maybe Aiden will see…" Sarai trailed off in her thoughts and sat looking blankly out the window.

She felt hopeless. "What if I fail?...What if I get in trouble?" She put her head in her hands. She knew she had to do this. After all, she told Aiden she would. Who knows what would happen if she let him down.


End file.
